Hanasaki Nadeshiko
Nadeshiko Hanasaki '''( 花咲なでしこ, Hanasaki Nadeshiko) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure who originated from the Nadeshiko Village. She is the head of the Hanasaki Clan, and member of Team 16. Her story takes place four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Nadeshiko Hanasaki belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. Thank you. Background Nadeshiko was born to Fuji Hanasaki through Hotaru Hōseki as her eldest daughter and heiress to the Hanasaki Clan. "Beautiful, kind, modest, obedient, the ideal girl." Nadeshiko was raised to embody those words. Much of her childhood was spent indoors to study decorum, art, and politics. On top of her duties as heiress, she began training from a young age with her elder brother Tsujihiko in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Nadeshiko's mother was assassinated by the missing-nin of Sunagakure and member of the Akatsuki known as Sasori of the Red Sand. ''Aided and advised by the clan's elder members, Nadeshiko shouldered the title of Yamato Nadeshiko as the official head of the Hanasaki Clan at age five, and was taught the clan's secret genjutsu techniques. Two year later, Nadeshiko discovered that like her older brother, she had inherited Crystal Release kekkei genkai from their father . Around the same time, incidents had started surfacing about children with kekkei genkai going missing. It was of paramount importance that the heir's safety was seen to. With the Zabuza Momochi slaughter still fresh in the memory of the clan's elders, it was decided that Nadeshiko would not enroll in Kirigakure's Ninja Academy. She instead was tutored privately, by a scholar from the Land of Whirlpools. Personality Nadeshiko was raised in the likeness of 'Yamato Nadeshiko', the idealized woman in Japanese culture. From a young age she was seen to be very meek and obedient towards her elders, and courteous towards those who served her family. Her well-mannered and her polite nature is noted by the people around her, though as a new student at the academy it created an initial rift between her peers and herself, where Nadeshiko's overly-formal manner of speech intimidated her new classmates. Despite being very competent, as a young girl, Nadeshiko was shown to have her moments of panic and over-analyzation. After her introduction fell flat on her first day of school, she was seen by Ren mumbling gloomily to herself about the different possible ways she must have gone wrong. When ambushed and captured during a mission, she quickly began to doubt her chances of escape, that her teammates had left her to die, and believed that she didn't know how to get out of her predicament. As a chunin, Nadeshiko manages to develop a more assertive and focused attitude towards her ninja duties and missions. Unlike before, she is now able to voice out her opinion and is calmer when dealing with stressful situations. She is also noted to be quite curious and ready to learn, seeing criticism as an opportunity for self improvement. Sakura believes her to be very mature, but also too good and forgiving in nature. On Team 16, she was often the mediator between Rei's lazy, irresponsible nature and Ren's disciplined and self righteous attitude. She got along best with Fuyuki Sakurano , who would affectionately call her Nadi ''(なっちゃん、Nacchan)　''and be of a similarly neutral stance, albeit sometimes prone to instigating said conflicts. After his death, Nadeshiko became determined to get stronger with her remaining teammate, so that they would never have to watch someone they care about die for them again. Appearance Nadeshiko is a girl with an average height and slender build. Her straight, dark purple hair, which was inherited from her mother, is tied in a short ponytail, with two jaw-length bangs framing her face. Her eyes vary in shades of purple, inherited from her father. During her time in the Nadeshiko Village, Nadeshiko wore a sleeveless traditional white and red dress. Her hair was also worn down and shoulder-length. In Part II, Nadeshiko's outfits is changed to a lilac kimono top tucked into a dark skirt. Underneath she wears a fishnet shirt. She also sports a pair of indigo, thigh-high socks, black fingerless gloves and dark blue ninja sandals. By this time, Nadeshiko keeps her hair in a ponytail. Her forehead protector is wore around her neck. Two years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and a flower pattern at its bottom, held closed by a broad, purple obi. She had black gloves that reach just below her shoulders. She wore fishnet shorts underneath and long black socks with black sandals. Four years later, Nadeshiko wears a sleeveless white, kimono-styled dress with a lilac and light blue trimmings as part of the design. The Hanasaki family crest is visible at the back. Her forehead protector is tucked underneath her obi. Additionally, she wears a pair of black leggings underneath her dress, white, loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arm, and inside them, black finger-less gloves. Abilities Genjutsu Nadeshiko specializes in the Hanasaki Clan's hidden genjutsu. When she performs Yamato Trance, targets enter a blissful daze that detaches them mentally from their current surroundings and situation. Nadeshiko uses this genjutsu for infiltration and intel missions. She can also use her genjutsu to create distractions. While initially not very atuned to her clan's other genjutsu, as a genin, Nadeshiko was able to use Danse Macabre at point blank distance on the enemy, momentarily driving him to madness and creating an opening for her teammates to attack. Due to her training in genjutsu from a young age, Nadeshiko can recognize any genjutsu in effect and can release it (with an exception to the Infinite Tsukiyomi). Ninjutsu Nadeshiko's chakra affinity is Wind Release. She can proficiently use it to perform long-range attacks and create distance between her opponent and herself. Nadeshiko also uses Wind Release ninjutsu to propel her senbon and shuriken at higher speeds and accuracy. At the age of seven, Nadeshiko discovered that she had inherited her father's kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. This gives Nadeshiko the inherent ability to perform a range of ninjutsu that creates purple crystals as well as manipulates already-existing crystalline structures. While Nadeshiko worked in her younger years to develop her Crystal Release skills, she was made to discontinue her training while enrolled in Konohagakure's Academy. It wasn't until their investigation of the Bamboo Village Disappearances that Nadeshiko first openly used her kekkei genkai; as Fuyuki was dying, in her anguish, Nadeshiko released thorn-like crystals onto assailant that moved with considerable speed and agility, sharp enough to cut his face upon contact. Beyond this occasion, Nadeshiko's use of Crystal Release has been limited to smaller scale blades and crystalline of fixed forms. Medical Ninjustu Leading up to the Chūnin Exams, Nadeshiko decided to study up on medical ninjutsu to increase her team's chances of success. Stats Part I When she was nine, Nadeshiko was granted permission to travel to the Land of Fire and study in Konohagakure's Academy, under the conditions that a clan member would come check up on her every month until she'd come of age, that she would return to her village twice a year for a fortnight, and that she would not expose her kekkei genkai. On her first day at the Academy, she introduced herself with a long monologue, using flowery words and speaking in an overly polite manner of speech. With her classmates intimidated, Nadeshiko found her self alone for the rest of the day. After class she returned to her apartment disheartened, thinking that her diplomatic and decorum studies had failed her. Her classmates payed no mind to her until one day, a boy approached her and asked why she was always alone. Taken aback that someone her age had spoken to her, Nadeshiko fumbled with her words. The boy sat down and introduced himself as Ren, and from there Nadeshiko shyly explained that she wasn't used to being around other children, and that she didn't know how to reach out to them. Ren scolded her for speaking once again in a formal manner, pointing out that it was the reason nobody would talk to her. Despite this, Nadeshiko thought him to be kind beneath his prickly exterior. Ren quickly became her very first friend; with his encouragement, Nadeshiko was able to connect with her classmates and enjoy academy life like a normal kid. Interlude The spring following Naruto's departure, Nadeshiko's maturity and promising abilities allowed her to graduate at age 10, along with a handfull of others in her class. She is first seen waiting in a classroom with Fuyuki Sakurano, who chats idly about the fearsome tests that previous students had to pass to keep their genin promotion. When Ren enters the room, she is visibly happy that he's been assigned with them. Together the three of them are put into Team 16 , with young jōnin Hyūga Rei as their leader and sensei. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Land of Hot Water Arc Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission In Part II, Team 16 was first seen resting within the Dango Shop after a long mission. While eating, Rei remembered hearing that Team Kakakashi had returned from a mission in Sunagakure. It is then reveal to Nadeshiko that Sasori of the Red Sand had been killed by the team's Sakura Haruno. Standing suddenly, Nadeshiko quickly excused herself and ran off to find Sakura and ask the latter to train her. Later in the day, Nadeshiko returned to her team, disheartened that Team Kakashi had already left for another mission. Pain's Assault While the village was in chaos, Nadeshiko ran through the streets, assisting injured villagers. After she brought them to safety, she worried about her team and hoped to find them alive. Suddenly, images of Fuyki's death flashed through her mind, causing her to freeze up in her tracks. It was only when Ren called out her name did Nadeshiko snap out of her trance. Ren angrily snapped at her for spacing out in the middle of the battlefield, revealing that he had also been frantically searching up until then. He then grabbed her hand, ordering her to not leave his side until the battle was over. Together, the two continued to usher villagers to safety. Some time after the assault, Nadeshiko retook the Chunin Exams held by Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, where she passed along side Konohamaru, Daichi Yamanaka, Kenta Kumamori, and Team Kise. Fourth Shinobi World War Post-Shippuden Naruto: The Last Nadeshiko and Ren, both now fourteen years old and chūnin-class shinobi, are seen walking with Konohamaru to Ichiraku Ramen. Ren complains to Konohamaru about Rei's bad drinking habits, saying that the latter reeks of alcohol when the Team eats out together. Nadeshiko chides her teammate for badmouthing their sensei, but secretly agrees that the man can get out of hand when he's had too much to drink. Four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nadeshiko and her team set out on a mission to the Land of Steel, where they were tasked to spy on a missing-nin of the Leaf who had gone joined the Samurai and stop him. It was revealed to be a lure orchestrated by an organization called Cell. Ambushed and outnumbered, the team suffered a heavy defeat and failure. The mission had cost Rei his right eye, and he had to resign his duties as a shinobi, much to Nadeshiko's dismay. 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story The remaining members of Team 16 are put on probation. Ren storms into the Hokage's office with Nadeshiko in tow, demanding that the two would be allowed to operate as a two-man squad. Nadeshiko tells him to calm down and apologizes to Kakashi, but Ren doesn't let up. Kakashi then tells them that he plans to reassign them into separate teams. When Ren's anger gets the better of him, Nadeshiko, shouts at her team mate and sharply tells him to act his age. Taken aback and frustrated, Ren leaves the room. Nadeshiko then speaks to Kakashi and requests that they be allowed to form a new team together with new members. Kakashi says he can't guarantee her that replacements will be found, but tells her that he will consider her proposal. A month later, Nadeshiko and Ren are assigned two new team mates-- Megumi and Sakura Haruno, the latter of which is the new team's acting captain. Together the four of them go on various missions together. Trivia * Nadeshiko's name comes from Yamato Nadeshiko, a Japanese ideal for 't''he epitome of pure, feminine beauty'. * Nadeshiko's hobbies include flower arrangement and playing the koto. * Nadeshiko's favorite drink is green tea. Her least favorite food is katsuobushi . * Nadeshiko's favorite phrase is, "With the elegance of a flower," (花の優雅で、). * Nadeshiko's score in Naruto Mary Sue Test is an 8, making her an Anti-Sue. Quotes *(To Fuyuki, as he passes away.) "I'm sorry. Fuyuki..hey, Fuyuki..I'm so sorry. Please open your eyes..live! I'll heal you now, so please don't go. Okay, Fuyuki? ''" (ごめんなさい。冬木...ね、冬木くん。本当にごめんなさい。目を覚めて…生きてください！私…私を許してくれよ。お願い、冬木。いまから怪我を直してあげるから、行かないで。ね、冬木。） *(To Hotaru) ''“Your past is not your future, you can change.” Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Medical-Nin Category:Konohagakure Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Hanasaki Clan Category:第十六版 の物語: The Tale of Team 16